Heart On Your Sleeve
by Plain-Is-Prettiest
Summary: Cammie has been thrown unwillingly into the endless game of indifference and cheat when she and her friends go to Blackthorne to find more than they bargained for. They begin to realize that the boys weren't at all the charming, sexy boys they've seen last year and fight for survival to the last breath. Rule #1 : Never trust a boy with dark eyes and a cute smile.
1. Chapter 1

_IMPORTANT!  
_

_Okay so I know I should be putting my full concentration on Trick of Light. _  
_But you see I've had this dream about a scene where Cammie and her friends come to Blackthorne but she thinks Zach doesn't like her anymore when really; he's too much in love but is protecting her from Catherine Goode. _  
_The scene I had dreamed about is pretty much the saddest thing ever and I cried in my sleep every time I had it. Yes, I've had this dream multiple times. _  
_So I'm like, what happens before and after that scene? _  
_And behold, Heart On Your Sleeve. The scene I had dreamed about will come later in the chapters._

_Important! MUST READ!  
_

_This takes place after CMH. The rest of the books never happened. And instead of them being in sophomore year, they are in senior._

_I know this type of story has been done many times but my one is different I promise!_

_Oh and it IS a ZAMMIE story! Read that? COMPLETE ZAMMIE! There is angst and pain, but there will be ZAMMIE!_

* * *

Prologue

Blackthorne Institute for Boys. Sounds a bit suspicious doesn't it? I can't believe we haven't found out earlier. I can't believe we were completely oblivious to the fact that we were arm's length away from professional hit men. I can't believe I was in love with one.

At first, I refused to believe it. I was desperate to hold onto the idea that he was _good_. He was _innocent_. He didn't like this, or want it.

But as the weeks went on, I started losing hope. My resolve was wavering. The indecision was growing.

But the crazy in love girl I was, I still believed he was better than that. Foolish as I was, I thought he liked me too. So even though as I was told multiple times not to trust him, not to get attached to him, I couldn't help myself.

His green eyes were so filled with depth, mysteriousness swirling within the golden flecks, I couldn't help but feel allured. He was a jerk, but he was enticing, intriguing, magnetizing, the perfect operative for such missions like these.

I should've seen it coming. I've heard too many stories of such things.

They weren't joking when they say to never get emotionally involved with someone. Love is one hell of a tricky business. It corrupts your mind. It damages your instinctual senses. It makes you think up is down and right is wrong.

I was so crazy in love I didn't notice the hesitation in his breath before he kissed me; I was too intoxicated by the sweetness of it. I didn't notice the dilation of his pupils; I was too captivated by the glowing emeralds.

Now, I'm stuck in this cell, tied to a chair and completely useless. All I could do is rewind the last month and without the fogged glass of his presence I can finally see everything clearly.

I couldn't help but think how disappointed my mother would be in me. And my father. My throat tightened at the thought. He spent all his life taking down this organization, he spent all his life training _me_ to take down this organization.

I couldn't think of a more humiliating way to fail him. Seventeen years later and people say I have turned into one of the most promising young spies. Promising my ass. I wouldn't be here right now if I was.

I'm stuck here, drowning in my sorrows and misery until the time comes to end of my short, hopeless life. I bet he'll do it himself.

* * *

28 Days Before My Life Turns To Hell

"They have _got_ to be kidding me. Tell me this is a joke. Or tell me I'm dreaming," I begged, flopping onto my bed and watching with wide-eyed horror as clothes overflowed my roommate's beds… and slowly disappearing in Louis Vuitton suitcases.

Bex rolled her eyes and held up a black top for Macey's inspection. "And they say _I'm_ dramatic."

Macey nodded at the top and Bex folded it into her suitcase. She turned her big blue eyes at me and wrinkled her perfect nose. "Don't just sit there Cameron. We only have a few hours until lights are out and then Blackthorne here we come!"

I flinched as she walked towards the dresser at the end of my bed and started rifling through them. "I got to say, I'm surprised by your reaction. Aren't you excited to see a _certain_ green-eyed candy?" I flinched even harder as she said that. Truth was it was the _exact_ opposite.

I was sweating a storm just by the thought of seeing his face. What am I supposed to _say? _Or _do_?  
I can just tell its going to be _so awkward._

I think this is a terrible idea. I mean, its senior year we should be doing Co-Op with the CIA for reconnaissance of Russian terrorists or something, _not_ distracting ourselves by a school of _boys_.

But as I heard continuous squeals from Tina Walter's dorm and the eager chatter of my roommates, I knew I was the only one who felt that way.

"Well Cammie? _Are_ you?" Macey prompt.

How could I ever begin to explain the inner turmoil I was having? No I was not excited but I my infatuation for the guy is increasing by ever passing second?I would rather suffer the banned Genevua Invention alone than ever admit _that._

"Macey!" I shrieked as she threw my favorite T-shirt in the shredder. Yes, we got a shredder, insisted by Her Highness Herself.

"What are you doing?" I was half glad I didn't have to answer the question and half scared for my seven-year old T-shirt that still fit me. I dove for it as fast as I could but it was already going under the torment of those horrific shredders. I glared at her.

She just shrugged her perfect shoulders indifferently. "Your clothes look like crap caked underside of my shoe. Not that I'd ever _have_ crap under my shoe but you get the point." She held up another one of my many T-shirts and clucked her tongue. "This simply won't do. You'll wear _my_ clothes," Macey declared.

"Why?" I asked exasperated.

"Because you have to look good for Zach," Macey replied in _duh_ voice like it was obvious, folding horrendous looking designer clothes in another Louis Vuitton suitcase. I shook my head.

Had her friend not heard a single thing she said?

"Macey,"I started tiredly. "I don't want to have to spend hours every morning for a _boy._ If I do find one, he will have to like me when I just woke up in my sweats and if he doesn't so be it. I'll wait till I find the boy who does."

My friends stopped moving and turned to stare at me with shock.

It was funny how they had never considered this. It seemed like the "Right of Passage" to just immediately start primping as soon as the hormones kicked in, hoping one day a boy might think they're pretty. It was a notion as absent mind as breathing.

"What?" I demanded, feeling my face flushing as my roommates stared at me like I've grown a third head. "God _what?_ Is it such a crime to think that way? Is it that absurd?!"

They slowly began doing whatever they had been doing before but Macey stared a half second longer. Her eyes held a twinge of pride for her best friend because most girls were way too insecure to even think about going all natural.

She shook her head softly before continuing to pack for Cammie. Macey loved the fact Cammie felt that way but she seen many, _many_ of all types and sizes and there weren't many of _those_ type of guys. They were scarce.

Society has corrupted both genders so much that everyone's definition of beautiful is a curvy figure or muscular body with a flawless face.

_That_ type of guy had to be a soul mate. Which could be one in _seven billion _people.

* * *

"It's-it's-it's oh my gosh," Liz exclaimed. I couldn't agree more.

After being three hours in the air, once again sightless by the blindfold made us wear, with an extreme bathroom emergency, I expected something more elegant and refined as Gallagher, something that would relieve me from the anxiety and homesickness that knotted through my stomach.

But if anything, it had gotten worse.

Blackthorne was… how can I explain it? Looked like a mental ward? Or a prison? Or an evil knight's castle? Your pick. All I can say is that I was freaked out beyond belief and was very tempted to knock out the pilot and get Liz to fly us back home.

"I think I'm going to puke," Liz gasped and I moved to rub her shoulders while Macey took several steps away, probably scared Liz was going to ruin her thousand dollar combat boots.

"It's not _that_ bad," Bex said, trying to sound upbeat, the panic well-disguised in her amber eyes.

"Are you kidding me?" Tina shrieked, literally _shrieked_. We all flinched in synchronization. "Look at that!" She pointed a hot pink fingernail at a half fallen off sign at the barbed wire (yes _barbed wire!_) fence that read 'Blackthorne Institute for Troubled Boys. No Trespassing.'

Macey rolled her eyes. "Well that explains a lot,"

Eva turned to her. "Why aren't _you_ shocked?" Macey shrugged her perfectly toned shoulders and slipped her Dolce and Gabbana sunglasses back on. "I learned a few years ago that nothing is ever what it seems. And never judge an operative by its cover."

Silence overtook us. Slowly we all nodded, taking deep breaths and summoning the courage to keep going. This is what it's going to be like in the real world, I kept on thinking, amazed. Welcome to the benefit of doubt.

We followed the robotic-like guards who carried our suitcases and I was struck by a surprising intensity of omission for the friendly Bubble-Gum guard who I had never given a second thought too. Even after six years I still hadn't learned his name.

The inside of Blackthorne was just as the front. Stone. A cold dreary tang filled the air. There weren't any displays or any sort decorating the monotonous walls. I felt Liz whimper beside me.

The guards never talked, just gestured to two rooms and set down the suitcases, leaving briskly after.

"Well, pick your rooms girls. Dinner is in two hours. I'll be coming to get you at 1800 hours sharp." Mr Soloman announced after an awkward silence filled with dumbfounded Gallagher Girls.  
"1800 hours? What is that?" Courtney asked. Mick nudged her a bit too roughly. "That's six p.m.," she said softly.

"Ooooh," Courtney drawled, oblivious to her staring classmates and a disdainful Mr. Soloman.

"Mr. Soloman?" I called as he turned to leave. "Yes Miss Morgan?" He asked, turning around. "What exactly is this place?"

He just smiled softly, the dim lights highlighting his flawless face making it totally photo shopped.  
"That's not my position to tell you. But you will find out soon. Brace yourselves Gallagher Girls, this might be the hardest mission of your entire career."  
And Joe Soloman was gone, one minute he was being all mysterious with his hands in his dress pants pockets and the next he had blended into the wall's eerie silhouette like a ghost himself.

There was another awkward pause, no one daring to even breathe.

"And they say _I'm_ dramatic," Bex declares in an exaggerated voice, totally contradicting her statement. That broke the ice. We all laughed nervously, gathering our suitcases and heading into our distinctive dorms. One was, obviously Macey, Bex, Liz and I while the other was Courtney, Mick, Eva and Tina.

We pushed open the door to find a room much smaller than our old one, with four small single beds pushed up against a wall separated by table lamps and four small dressers with two desks.

"Are you flipping kidding me?" Macey exclaimed dropping her bags, darting to the dresser and yanking it open with a look of utter horror.  
"Even my _underwear_ won't all fit in here!" She exclaimed and we all chuckled, folding our clothes in our dressers without comment, _unlike someone. _

Though we all knew she was half joking.

Macey wasn't one to go all bitchy-diva like they do on TV. Sure she was like that before, but her transformation at Gallagher truly amazed me. She was just as good as an operative as Bex and just as content as me to crawl through dusty, spidery passageways, no matter how expensive her shoes are. Course Macey's spyness was in her blood, being a descendant of Gillian Gallagher herself.

"Alright!" Macey announced, slapping her palms together. "We have four hours to primp and trust me, it will take four hours. So who wants the shower first?"

She was totally right. It _did_ take four hours for each of us to take shower, blow-dry our hair and get our makeup done. We decided to wear our Gallagher uniforms but slightly altered. Meaning, designer four-inch heeled leather boots with legwarmers and bows at the heels instead of comfortable loafers we're required to wear at Gallagher.

Yeah. I knew if I survived the end of the day my feet sure as hell won't.

It was almost time to leave. I was just walking to the door when Bex grabbed my shoulders, steering me backwards and almost making me fall flat on my butt.

"Oh my gosh Bex, what?" I asked annoyed. "You haven't even looked in the mirror Cam and saw how hot you looked!" She said protested.

I shrugged. "So I look hot. Great."

Macey pursed her lips and turned from the mirror where she was fluffing her curls. "Okay what's the deal Cammie?"

"What?" I asked warily.

"You've been acting awful strange Cam," Liz said softly. "What do you _really_ feel about seeing Zach? You can tell us Cam. We're your _best friends_."

I nibbled on my bottom lip. "I'm just confused, okay? I don't know what's going to happen to us, if he'll be all lovey-dovey or just pretend nothing happened. I'm clueless and I don't like not knowing stuff. That's it." I couldn't even look at my friends' faces as my little confession was over.

There was a beat of silence. "Cammie, whatever you do and whatever happens we'll be there for you. Just keep that in mind," Liz spoke. I smiled looking up at her and seeing Macey and Bez nodding solemnly.

"Thanks guys. Well, I guess there's one way to find out."

I swung open the door and we walked out, meeting with Tina, Eva, Mick and Courtney, who were also primped up for the occasion.

"Just in time ladies," Mr. Soloman said walking towards us and smiling dreamily, his sexy dimples prominent. "Let's get going."

I was hoping for more of a reaction. To get back at the juvenile behavior we had when they were here. Seriously, when the Blackthorne came walking on, Gallagher Girls had been falling into trash cans! And when we come in? They're all just staring with indifferent expressions.

It was too quiet. Not awe quiet but skeptical quiet. I felt eyes roam us from head to toe, judging us and I could tell by the way Courtney was tugging on her curls that I wasn't the only one who felt insecure. Even Macey shot me a look but managed to keep her game face.

"Blackthorne Institute for Boys!" Dr Steve announced and right at that point I lost all interest in him.

Instead, I was searching the crowd of boys for a certain somebody; eyes raking down each row, every face until it landed on the dark-haired green-eyes boy. He wasn't looking at me, but analyzing each girl and just by him looking at them made me jealous.  
I shook my head at myself and tried to swallow down the pang that had jolted through me.  
I tried to look at other guys too, but I found my eyes not being able to tear away from him. He looked good. Really, really good. Too good to be true even.

Finally his eyes met mine, his expression blank. His alluring green orbs stayed on my face for about half a second before settling on Dr Steve. Cue the pang. He could've at least smiled a hello. He could've looked at me longer. He could've given me some sort of recognition.

But no, like everyone, he had looked away from me like he had something better to look at, like I wasn't worth being looked at for so long. For the first time ever with Zach, I felt like…like a chameleon.

I swallowed the lump in my throat and focused back on Dr Steve as well.

"As you all know, the Gallagher Academy has joined us for another exchange but this time it takes place here."

Woah, hold the phone. They _knew_?!

That-that so wasn't fair! How come we had total unpreperation for their visit while they had been aware for days, weeks maybe?

I know Blackthorne Boys liked the upper hand but this was really starting to get on my nerves.

"I hope you welcome the Gallagher Girls here, accept the similarities and embrace the differences. Let their stay here be an educational one." There was a ghost of an amused smile on Dr Steve's face as he said this. Like they had an inside joke we Gallagher Girls couldn't understand.

It was weird seeing something other than his genuinely jovial grin. It was sort of scary.

We were escorted to sit at one of the tables that was empty for our arrival.

"This is so not fair," Bex hissed as we seated. "They had known all along while we had to sneak into unauthorized areas and crawl through shafts?!"

"I know," Macey agreed looking around and glaring at all the boys ogling at her. "I was looking forward to having the element of surprise."

"The boys here are _so_ hot!" Tina giggled while sneaking a wink at one of the seniors.

Macey scoffed. "Oh please. None of them are a mile close to my standards."

"And Preston is?" Bex asked smirking.

"What? No!" Macey protested sounding totally defensive.

"You're fooling no one McHenry," Bex declared. " Your all like, 'ohhh Preston I love how you show off your suits to me. 'Ohhh Preston your spider man watch is sooo hot. I love how you flirt with me and only me.'

"Shut up Bex!" Macey yelled, and for the first time she looked uncomfortable. We all couldn't help but laugh at her expense.

All throughout dinner I kept sneaking glances at Zach's table. Whereas the rest of the boys were returning the glances; Grant even waved wildly, Zach kept a steady gaze on his plate even though he hardly looked like he was eating.

I was so confused. If he wanted to pretend last semester never happened, alright but he could at least acknowledge me as a fellow classmate.

But no, he was acting like we were total strangers and believe it or not, I missed him.  
His smirks, his cryptic comments, his "Hey Gallagher Girl's". Everything.

I wished things were back at what they used to be, no matter how frustrated I had been.

But then, when desert was served Zach stood up, heading towards the doors. No one was looking at him strangely as we were. This must've been normal.

"Hi Zach," Bex called as he passed our table.

He didn't reply, he just flashed a quick smile and quickly faced forward again. I was sitting beside Bex and he walked past me without one word like I wasn't even there.

We all watched him leave with gaping faces.

"Oh Cammie," Lix whispered softly.

"I'm going to bloody kill him! How could he? That-that-"

"It's fine Bex," I said quietly. "I got over him in the summer."

No one looked like they believed me but they didn't contradict.

I didn't join the conversation that took place after about Channing Tatum.

I just concentrated on the desert that didn't look so appealing anymore.

But let me tell you, it's hard to swallow when your heart has crawled to your throat.

* * *

_So what do ya think? Should I continue? Please read and review!_

_Love_  
_Plain Is Prettiest!_  
_(At least to Zach Goode and I)_


	2. Chapter 2

Assassins.

Dr. Steve's words still echo in my head over and over like a broken tape.

These boys are freaking professional hit men.

Zach is a professional hit man.

I think of the hard, cold look in Zach's green eyes, the twinkle of mischievousness I had come to love last semester completely vanished and shivered even though it wasn't the slightest cold.

"Cammie?"

I looked up to see Macey hovering over me. She wasn't smiling. She wasn't even complaining about the horrendous jumpsuits they made us wear. Her beautiful face was one of utter dread and repentance.

"We have a class right now. The one called Armament Training," her voice wobbled just slightly.

I felt my heart thunder. Armament. Guns. Shooting. Assassins.

I swallowed, focusing on keeping my voice steady and poker face on. "Well, let's go then."

Macey and I silently joined the rest of the Gallagher Girls making our way to the shooting range.

No one was primped or bouncing on the soles of their feet. The excitement has died out within the second we got our schedules handed out.

"It's like – it's like every class is CoveOps!" Macey had exclaimed.

"Torture Tactics?" Liz whispered. "This isn't like Gallagher Acadamy at all, is it?"

"Obviously not," Mick answered, twisting around Bex to face us. "I have a theory…"

"Which you don't have to say right now," I said for Liz's sake. Because I've got a good theory too, but I hoped it was wrong. From beside me, Bex pinched me her eyes wide with alarm. I knew we were on the same page as well.

Even Tina Walters was silent as she read and reread the schedule that was distributed to all Gallagher Girls.

"Where's Math? Where's Biology and Chemistry?" Courtney asked.

"There doesn't seem to be any academics. Just spy stuff," Eva observed.

Not spy stuff Eva. Spies don't learn how to use deadly weapons at such a young age. I thought.

"I wonder what WWKM is," Bex wondered.

"I don't really want to know," I shivered slightly.

"Ahh girls! Sorry I'm late! Just getting everything ready for your arrival," Dr. Steve walked in, smiling widely. "I trust you had a good sleep?"

No one answered. Dr. Steve scratched his head awkwardly.

"So how do you all like Blackthorne Institute hmmm? Re-kindle with any _lovers_ yet?" And I swear he winked at me!

"Alright, enough with the small talk. Torture Tactics? Sharpshooting? What the hell is this?" Macey demanded without beating around the bush.

"What do you think Miss McHenry?" He smiled a bit wickedly and again it sent me shivers.

She just glared.

"This is a foreign environment for you girls, I know. But think about it, the boys had to go through the same thing when going to the Academy right?

You see, my dear Gallagher Girls is that your naïve-ness ends today. In this business you need to kill in order to save. In this business, you can argue about if it's a right cause or not. In this business you will be expected to do some wet work. So behold, Blackthorne Institute, designed to train you to be indifferent to things you consider 'cruel.' Lives are an occupational hazard, so we are going to teach you how to get over it. At Blackthorne, we don't train spies, my dears. We train assassins.

"And by the end of the year," A spiteful smile grew in Dr. Steve's face. "I promise you, you'll forget those insignificant little things called feelings."

I shudder back out of the memory. How could I have ever thought Dr. Steve was an annoyingly perky, harmless man?

It was probably the greatest covers I have ever witnessed and I realize that Dr. Steve – no matter what his size- must be a very good spy.

No, not a spy. An assassin. I must remember that.

We walk out to see the Blackthorne Boys assembled in perfect military formation. I can't even look at them without cringing anymore.

An instructor is at the head of the pack talking to… Zach.

He looks like alien from the boy I got to know last semester. But maybe that's because I wasn't looking hard enough back then.

Flashing back on it now, I allowed myself to analyze his every movement in new, fresh eyes. The way he walked. Calculated, precise steps and a stiffness in his broad shoulders like he was ready to hide or attack any second.

The way his eyes looked when he told me I wouldn't want to sleep in his school. When he asked me if I really thought his school was like ours.

Back then I was too busy not trying to melt under his dreamy eyes. Now I see they are the old, icy eyes of someone who had witnessed a lot of deaths.

I sigh to myself. Last semester did not seem like only eight weeks ago. It seemed like eight lifetimes ago.

Zach spoke as soon as we reached hearing range. His voice was like shards of glass up my spine and my back subconsciously arched.

He kissed me.

Why? Over the break I thought about the kiss, and allowed myself to believe he may have liked me. But now that theory is definitely thrown out the window.

Not only does Zach not seem to know who I am anymore, it also has to do that he's an assassin. No one in this business does things without a purpose.

He must've wanted something from me, needed my trust for some reason, and I was terrified that he might have gotten what he wanted since the deed seemed to be done and I was now a complete stranger to him.

If that's true then he must be a very, very good honeypot. And that meant he's had a lot of experience. With many different girls.

It was stupid, I know. Total disgrace to spies all around. But as this thought drifted into my mind, I couldn't get it out. I stopped thinking like a spy and turned wholly into an insecure, teenage civilian. I couldn't help but feel the overwhelming waves of jealously and hurt. My throat felt funny and I knew it was the feeling someone gets when they want to cry.

I hated it. I hated feeling so much pain for a boy who was just using me. But I couldn't help myself. I had just broken the first rule in the spy Code of Conduct.

I have become emotionally involved.

I remembered Mr. Soloman's words.

When one gets emotionally involved, consider it as a complete disaster. Your mission has failed as soon as you get the first sign of those mushy feelings.

I am so screwed.

I jump at the contact of skin in my rib but then realize Bex was nudging me, bringing me back to the unwavering clutches of reality.

As if sensing the sudden movement, all the Blackthorne Boys turned their heads in perfect synchronization – like robots- to look at me, including Zach.

Feeling my face flush not only from the stared but the embarrassment of getting so distracted and hold my breath until they turn to face forward.

I release it slowly, vowing that I will not think about Zach and all that girl stuff anymore, facing whatever they throw at me the spy way; head on.

"As I was saying," The instructor continued on (I hadn't been able to catch his name, too busy thinking about a certain someone). "Today we'll start with something easy and implement Still-Standing targets from 50 yards."

The boys chuckle.

"I know, I know it's really easy, but as you know, our guests don't have much… knowledge in this field."

_Sorry for not having immense experience on killing people, _I thought sarcastically but then immediately reprimanding myself.

I was being childish. I mean, don't get me wrong, spies do have to kill as well…but we fight for justice and light. We are taught how to save lives.

At Blackthorne, we have Armament Training, and Torture Tactics and Annihilations and Detonating among many other classes where we basically learn the most agonizing ways to kill someone.

Here, they seem to be taught how to take lives.

I wonder why we are brought here.

The instructor steps around the boys to face us.

He has a rifle in his hands. My hands get clammy at the thought of holding such a weapon whereas he is holding causally and at ease, as if it was a part of his hand.

I think back to the boys tugging on their ties and smart trousers in the polished Gallagher Academy and how odd they looked.

Judging by their faces, their true place was here, wearing muddy suits and dirty boots and holding a gun was where they were at ease, not dancing in crystal classroom like Madame Dabney's.

I have never felt so outside in my life.

"This is a Heckler&Koch HK 416 Assault rifle which we will be using today. It has a 5.56x45m Nato caliber and has the weight of around 56.49 kg."

He showed us how to assemble it and the parts.

"You will each be getting a partner to monitor you so you don't accidentally shoot your foot off or a classmate."

The boys let out a low rumble of chuckles again and I feel myself flush with embarrassment, once again. Bex harrumphs beside me and I know she's feeling the same thing as me. We were Gallagher Girls. We were supposed to know everything, be experts with everything. But ever since the Blackthorne Boys came we were completely thrown off our game. They were better at us- at everything and we hate looking like amateurs.

I knew we most definitely looked like amateurs now, standing there clueless in front of smirking, calculating boys.

I watch my sisters get partnered up with boy s and spread out throughtout the field, facing a standing target of a man.

Apart of me wishes my partner will be Zach because I'm thinking about those cliché movies where the strong boy stands behind the frail, weak girl teaching her how to golf or how to use a gun or something, but then immediately got disgusted with myself.

I am a Gallagher Girl. Gallagher Girls aren't damsels in distress. We kick ass and enjoy doing so.

I hold my breath as my name was called.

"Zach, you can work with Miss Cameron Morgan," he says gesturing to me.

I stiffen and my body is so tense it feels as though I'm molted into concrete stone as I meet Zach's gaze. He doesn't say anything, nor does his blank expression waver as he grabs a gun with ease from the rack and head towards me.

Despite myself, I can feel my heart racing a mile a minute with each step he takes towards me and the stupid butterflies in my stomach are overwhelming.

I sigh internally. I may be a Gallagher Girl but I can never escape the fact I am a _girl._

And girls, spy or not are the same all around when it comes to incredibly gorgeous, swoon-worthy boys. They are completely hopeless.

"Come on," Zach mumbled softly not even glancing my way, just breezing right by me to a target.

My heart feels like it just sunk to my stomach like an anchor watching him hurry away from me. I swallow hard, the lump in my throat feeling so prominent I worried I looked like I had an Adams Apple and forced my feet to move, even though it was the last thing I want to do.

"I'll go first," he said and I watched him place the rifle on one broad shoulder with sure, steady fingers. He didn't even blink as he pulled the trigger and I jumped at the loud bang exploding through the air, unlike his feet firmly planted to the ground.

I couldn't see the bullet fly but the next thing I knew, red liquid spilled from the target's eye, dripping onto the dewy grass. A perfect bull's eye. On one of the most difficult places to hit. He must be very good at this.

"The only place it will bleed is the heart, head and eye," Zach said quietly from my side. "That's how you know you hit the right place."

He handed me the rifle and stepped back quickly, stuffing his hands in his pockets. It wasn't fair that he still looked like a model in the ratty, bright yellow jumpsuit (a color Macey had declared wouldn't look good on anyone. Zach definitely challenged that theory.)

The wind was doing wondrous things to his hair, unlike mine, bending to his will into a sexy quiff.

No wonder he never liked me. Tina was right. Boys that looked like Zachary Goode and no business with girls that looked like me. I swallowed hard and clenched my jaw, trying to somehow numb the immense anguish I was suffering because of this was like Josh all over again, except a hundred times worse. I realize this is how girls in public schools must feel on a daily basis. How terrible!

Goodness the rifle was heavy. Even my toned arms were having a tad bit of trouble carrying it. I finally heaved it on to my shoulder but the barrel kept on going off balance, either pointing to the couple on my right side or to Zach on my left.

So it really wasn't a joke when the instructor warned us of shooting our foot off or a classmate.

I felt the rifle lift and looked up to see Zach behind me, adjusting it on my shoulder.

"Make sure it's settled on the middle so the ends don't tip."

"Thanks," I mumbled, embarrassed. I tried to get a secure grip like Zach had but the damn thing was just so damn heavy.

I think Zach was getting kind impatient by then because abruptly, I felt the weight loosen and the rifle was suddenly held still.

I tensed and my breath caught. Zach was standing behind me, holding the gun steady with his arms over mine. Just like those damned damsel in distress movies. Boy did I like it.

"What you want to do is aim a little lower," Zach said quietly, his warm breath whispering against my skin. My eyelids fluttered and I fought to keep them open as Zach helped me aim. Before I knew, he was wrapping my fingers around the trigger and pulled.

_Boom! _

This time, it hit straight in the heart. Another perfect bull's eye.

The rifle vibrated in my hands and the force unleashed knocked my off my feet. I slammed into Zach's hard chest.

"You'll get used to the kick after a few times. Try spreading your feet apart a bit more."

But I wasn't concentrating because I could feel his toned, defined abs through his shirt pressed against my back and his muscular arms were kind-of, sort-of wrapped around me right now.

I tilted my head back slightly and he looked down at me and when his emerald orbs locked on mine I swear I felt something. Something passed between us, maybe a spark or a jolt of electricity, but whatever it was, it made my breathing increase and my heart stop and pick up twice as fast.

I bit my lip. "Zach-"

But then he was practically shoving me away from him. I was so surprised I almost stumbled to the ground until my reflexes kicked in and I was able to keep myself from falling flat on my face.

"You should be good now," he muttered, not looking at me.

I watched with disbelief as he walked away, towards a boy helping Eva out. After a few words the boy strolled over to me.

"Hey, Cammie. I'm Jack. Um, Zach said you needed extra help?"

Willing myself not to cry, I looked away, my throat constricting.

"Y-yeah," I finally managed to choke. "I'm completely…hopeless."

* * *

S**o what do ya think? Why is Zach acting so distant? You'll see soon! And remember guys, this may have angst and pain but this is a complete ZAMMIE story! There's more to what meets the eye I promise! SO um, review?**

**Love  
Plain Is Prettiest!  
(At least to Zach Goode and I)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! You guys are amazing!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own the Zach or any of the characters or the Gallagher Girls Series. ~sigh~**

* * *

**18 Days Before.**

A week passed. Blackthorne made Gallagher seem like preschool.

And yet, Zach hasn't even glimpsed me. I tried to pretend I didn't care, to _force _myself not to care but I just couldn't, despite the fact I have spent my entire life learning to be someone else. It seems as though once those emotions kick in, all my training has disappeared.

I was getting kind of depressed. My friends noticed.

"You should talk to him Cam," Liz offered, looking up from her laptop.

"Guys, he won't even come within fifty metres from me." I said hugging my pajama clad knees closer to my chest. "Do I smell? I think I smell."

"You do not smell," Macey said. "I think what Liz meant is that you should _confront _him. Demand to know what's going on with him."

"No," I said immediately, shaking my head furiously. I can't imagine the aspect of being alone with him, just _me _and _Zach_ and nobody else there…I shuddered. "Just no."

"Oh come on Cam," Bex threw a pillow out me. "Stop being such a wimp. It's just Zach."

I glared at her. "It's not _just _Zach. You've seen him. I don't even know who this boy is anymore! He's…"I paused, thinking about his fierce eyes, blank expression and deadly accuracy and shivered vehemently, running my hands up the Goosebumps on my arms. "He's scary."

"Don't you _want _to know why he kissed you?" Macey asked. "Are you going to spend the rest of your life just wondering what he actually thinks about you and making yourself miserable or are you going to be brave and find out where you two officially stand? Come on Chameleon, be a _Gallagher Girl_." Macey mocked.

I glowered at her as well. It so wasn't fair that she was a politician's daughter, therefore perfecting her persuading skills.

But she was right. I couldn't mope around all day. I needed to know. It was like ripping off a Band-Aid. It hurts while doing so, but you're relieved when it's done.

* * *

"Commence Operation Seclusion," Macey whispered. I rolled my eyes and face-palmed myself. She glared at me. "Chameleon! Get to your station! Pronto!"

"Yes mommy," I muttered but quickly walked to my "station." This plan was so stupid and my heart was racing so hard and fast I feared it was going to explode out of my chest and start running.

"Zach? Zach, wait up!"

If it was anyone but Liz, I'm sure Zach would've given them the finger and kept on walking. But this was Liz we're talking about. Sweet, petite and utterly adorable Southern girl. Looking at her face was like staring at a wounded kitten.

Apparently, even Zach still had the heart to listen to what she had to say. I didn't want to, but I couldn't help but feel a pang of jealously.

He kissed me.

If I close my eyes and run my tongue over my lips, I can still taste him. I can still feel the rush of my world spinning upside down and the course brushes of my hair touching the ground.

But apparently, this was not the case to Zach. I must be a terrible kisser.

"Yeah Liz?" I could hear Zach ask hesitantly through comms. His velvet voice sent the feels all over me.

"Um, I'm still learning my way around here and I can't seem to find the labs. I would ask Macey or Bex or maybe…_Cammie._"

I rolled my eyes at her exaggeration on my name. Her acting has improved some, but not much. Yet, I still looked closely, gauging his reaction to my name.

His face said nothing. But my trained eyes caught onto his hands…his fingers twitched ever so slightly. Oh god, can that mean something? Why isn't Macey talking?!

"But their all training on combat. And you're the only Blackthorne Boy that I know really well. Other than Jonas of course but Jonas-"

"Okay Liz, I get it," Zach chuckled and his laugh brought a smile to my face. I haven't seen a smile once this entire week. Oh how I wished it was me that brought it on his handsome, sculpted face.

"Come on, the labs are this way."

"Chameleon are you in position?" Bex asked.

My heart accelerated and a bead of sweat trickled down my forehead. Gross.

"Chameleon is in position," I repeated.

"Good luck Cams," Macey said softly and I gulped audibly just as the doors opened.

"What the-"

Zach was stumbled inside, shoved with massive force by Bex's exceptional strength. Macey grabbed Liz and pulled her back just in time as the doors slammed closed and a lock was put in place, all in the span of less than a minute.

"What the hell?" Zach demanded, turning around and pounding on the door. "Baxter! McHenry-"

I stepped out of the shadows. "Hi Zach."

He slowly turned around, gazing me from head to toe casually. I felt a blush bloom up my neck. I was sure he can hear my heartbeat as loud as drums. "I should've known."

I swallowed hard and took an embarrassingly loud breath. "Zach, I've been here for a week."

He just raised his eyebrows in a bored expression. My face flushed again as I forced my lips to move again. "I've been here for a week and you haven't even said a word to me. What's going on?"

Zach shrugged his broad shoulders leaning against the wall with uber carelessness. Whereas I have never felt more uneasy.

"What makes you think anything is going on?"

"You kissed me." It sounded pathetic, even to my own ears. I was trying not to cry again. Ugh, when did I turn into such an emotional _girl? _

"I need to know," I paused, taking in another unnecessary breath, bracing myself. "I need to know what that kiss meant to you."

A silence overtook. The hammering of my heart filled the air and even Zach seemed to be listening to it.

He didn't speak until a few moments later.

"I thought I made it clear I don't want anything to do with you."

And just like that, I was gone. Everything just deflated. My heart honestly stopped beating. The atmosphere seemed to go in slow motion like I was drowning.

I couldn't breathe anymore.

"I was being cocky so the guys dared me to get the Chameleon to like me. That kiss didn't mean anything. It was just a… one-time thing." He even smirked. The smirk I haven't seen a hint of this whole time. It seemed like a cruel joke that he would do it now.

Worst case scenario just came to life.

_No! This cannot be happening! _I wanted to press my hands against my ears and blot away everything he said. I wanted to run and run and never come back. I wanted to be anywhere than here, standing in front of Zach's amused green eyed stare, looking as vulnerable and pathetic as I felt.

"I'm sorry," he offered and I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming.

_SORRY? MY HEART WAS JUST SHATTERED TO PIECES ANS YOUR SORRY?!_

Heartbreak. Words cannot describe but it's the most intense pain that l ever felt, and the worst part is, there's no way to relieve it. It's unyielding, merciless torture, like someone has killed you and you have to live through it and watch it happen.

"I-" I realized that my lips were trembling so hard I knew I speaking was futile. I just shook my head and walked out.

I wanted to run, get away as fast as possible, but forced myself to a steady stroll. My legs jerked a little bit though, the flight urge overtaking me.

I finally made it to the door and right on cue Bex pulled it open. They were watching on the hidden camera in my sweater.

We walked silently to our dorm. I didn't cry.

I kept the ripped torment inside of me; I allowed it to build up inside of me but did not let it out. It wasn't only for dignity but it was for my sake. Because I was a Gallagher Girl. I just had to live through the Band-Aid being torn. It was a large, long Band-Aid.

* * *

**Back At The Labs**

No one saw the boy sinking to his knees, wringing his hair through his hands until it was on the verge on being shredded off. No one saw the angry tears fill his eyes.

No one sure as hell felt his heart has been ripped out of his chest and stomped on, and he couldn't breathe... didn't want to eat… brain isn't working… not being able function.

But he was a Goode. There was no escaping the ticking grenade in the name of his family. They were made for pain and pain he must endure, even though it felt like he was dying slowly, cruelly.

He's been through a lot. He'll just have to get through this. Like a Band-Aid being ripped. What a large, long Band-Aid it was indeed.

* * *

**So yeah, I just got my heartbroken by my boyfriend. And um...I'm a complete mess. SO I just HAD to do this, let my emotions out. Sorry if the chapter was crappy.  
Next chapter is ZACH POV. **

**So... review?**

**Oh and guys? Please do me favor and check out my story Trick of Light if you haven't read it already. My last chapter was over 7,000 words so I would really appreciate some more reviews.**

**Love,**

**Plain Is Prettiest! **  
**(At least to Zach Goode and I)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay so um, fifty seven reviews in three chapters. Holy hooligans. I'm speechless. Overjoyed. Overwhelmed. And _extremely _guilty for not updating sooner. Seriosuly, I am so, so , so sorry! I promise the next update will be A LOT faster!**

**Thank you so much to everyone who stuck with me and my horrible self. Words cannot express how much I love you!**

**Disclaimer : I don't own anything.**

* * *

As you all may know. Gallagher Academy has the toughest curriculum in the world and the most experienced fighters. After my almost six years attending such an elite school, I thought I was prepared for everything and anything.

But The Gallagher Academy was a school for girls. Exceptional Young Women to be exact. So that "being prepared for everything and anything" package did not include boys.

With my experience in this category (which isn't much) I have concluded that boys will bring you nothing but complications, drama and heartbreak. Yet, we still adore it, crave it, and even go looking for it. Damn these hormones.

After Zach's erm…little confession, I would so love to say that I'm totally over him, not even breaking a sweat thinking about him and already looking for a rebound.

Sadly, that's not so true. Maybe if I looked like Macey or Bex that would've been much, much easier. But I'm the chameleon, I'm plain and not amazingly pretty so it's not like boys are ogling at me where ever I go. Basically, I only interact with them if they talk to me first.

So far, only two boys have given me more than a fleeting glance. Josh and Zach.

Josh is a major no-no. I now realize how stupid I was then, trying to love a boy who I can only tell lies to, who will never know the true me, and really understand me. But what can I say; I'm the type of girl that falls hopelessly in love.

Zach, I actually can consider. He's in clandestine business as well. His parents have died as well. He knows the dangers of what we have to go through on a daily basis. We had things in common. Or so I thought.

I don't know if I can ever love him, after all, he's not the type of boy that's easy to fall in love with but I really, genuinely liked him. Like a lot. Like a lot, a lot.

And he just rejected me.

You want to know how rejection feels? It stings like a bitch.

Especially when your me, knowing that you'll never be pretty enough, tall enough, skinny enough or interesting enough to get that one boy to finally notice you.

Knowing that he'll always pick the prettier girls and you'll probably spend the rest of your life alone.

And if you really are me, spending the rest of your life alone in rat-scuttling sewers retrieving microchips and arresting mafias.

Things I would very much rather do then spend every day in an unknown territory (a boy's school) with the boy you spend almost every second thinking about that practically spits on you with hate.

Okay, maybe he doesn't do that, but it sure as hell feels like it.

Every time I see him -it's really not fair how good he looks all the time- I die a little inside.

It's heartbreak. No one can describe it, no one will ever withstand, no one will ever be ready for it and yet it will be the very thing that kills us all, at one point or another.

I sighed to myself, tying my dirty blonde hair in a ponytail. I really need to stop thinking about him so much.

Yet I couldn't help myself from checking out my reflection. Everything I see is flaws, flaws and flaws until I'm so miserable and frustrated that I feel like clawing the mirror out.

Feeling glum I step outside the bathroom to see my best friends and roommates waiting for me.

"Finally! You don't want to get on the bad side of Coach Pike. I heard he once beat a back-talking boy to bits and no one even cared because he's the Combat teacher," Macey exclaimed.

"He's so scary," Liz shivered.

I smile and we hurry to the Training room. No one mentions yesterday.

~ xxxxxxxx ~

I thought Gallagher was hard. But if Gallagher was hard, Blackthorne was plain torture.

I hate to admit they were much more advanced than us and much, much more strict.

"So," the Sergeant barked. His voice was sharp and stiff like the rest of him, and boomed from miles even though he wasn't yelling.

He was a big man, maybe seven or eight feet and had enough muscle on his neck alone that could feed a dozen lions.

He was, without a doubt, the scariest teacher here which is saying something because all of them look like they can - and will - eat you alive and spit you out in a pool of flesh eating piranhas without feeling bad about it.

Because they're "assassins" and assassins apparently don't care a rats ass about anything. Cue the shudder.

"Today we're going to be doing hand-to-hand combat," he continued, walking past each student who were lined up and all standing at attention for him. I felt myself stiffen even more as he got closer and closer to where Bex, me and Macey were standing side by side in that order.

"Mason!" He snapped and I nearly jumped out if my skin. He appeared to be glaring at the boy beside Bex. And it was a glare that could freeze fire.

"Yes sir?" His voice was firm but I could see the fear in his eyes.

"Stand up straight! What have I taught you little shit?" He kicked the back of Mason's knees and I heard an awful snap. Mason's legs gave out but thank god he was a strong one.

He stumbled but managed to stay on his feet which clearly was what the Sergeant wanted. I didn't want to think about what he might have done if Mason had fallen.

I closed my shaking fingers into a fist, digging my nails into my palm to keep from crying or screaming out.

What was this place? How do people survive in this hellhole?

"I heard these Gallagher Girls are renowned for their exceptional training. Let's see what they've got shall we?" You couldn't miss the mockery in his voice.

His cold eyes trailed over the Gallagher Girls standing at the end of the line and my heart stopped when they skipped over Bex and landed on...me.

His crinkly face broke into a malicious smile as if I knew him in some way. As if I was his enemy finally getting punished or something.

"Morgan!" He barked.

I jumped a little, still not used to his powerful, cruel voice and let out some sort of a squeak.

The boys chuckled and Sergeant walked closer to me.

"Come again?"

"Yes sir?" I managed to let out.

"Come out here."

I looked back at Bex and Macey who shot me an alarmed, wide eyed look before stepping out of the line and under all the scrutinizing stares. Sergeant Pike stood in front of me and I tried not to squirm as he eyed me from head to toe.

"CIA legend huh?" He mocked smirking and shaking his head disdainfully.

"Goode! Come here and see what she's got!"

My eyes widened as Zach silently got out of the line as well. We locked eyes and neither of us looked away until Sergeant Pike spoke.

"Zach, demonstrate Defence Sequence 6."

His eyes snapped up to the Sergeant incredulously.

"She doesn't even know how to block it!" He protested.

Sergeant Pike growled. "That was an order Goode."

Zach looked back at me and I wished his eyes weren't so damn dark so I could see something, anything.

I was worried what he might do and what the hell Defence Sequence 6 is but Zach didn't appear to be moving.

Pike was getting impatient. "Either you do it or I will."

Zach blew a breath and stayed glued to his spot a while longer before slowly moving towards me.

I had no idea what was going to happen to me and looked desperately at Bex and Macey.

They were staring back with concern and panic and Bex mouthed "position."

I looked back at Zach who was getting closer and closer but seemingly trying to be as slow as possible and got into attack position.

This seemed funny to the Blackthorne Boys for some delusional reason because they smirked behind the collar of their jumpsuits. Jerks.

Zach was now a few feet away. I tightened my fists and locked my muscles in place, ready to take whatever came at me. I was a Gallagher Girl, and did do combat of course.

But then all of a sudden Zach was gone and right in front of me. He sprang with lightning speed - I didn't know a human could move do fast - and his fists and elbows connected with my body. Giving blows to places I didn't know could hurt so bad and had no way of protecting.

Before I knew it I was sprawled on the ground, gasping for air and doubling over in pain.

I looked up, wheezing, into Zach's face. He was off of me in a heartbeat, but all I could do was roll onto my side, draw my knees up to my chest, and wait for oxygen to re-enter my body.

"Very good!" I heard Pike say from somewhere far off.

I was literally seeing stars, and every ragged breath I took felt like I was trying to breathe through broken glass.

"I'm sorry, "Zach murmured, offering me a hand but I just glared at him. My throat still felt thick and swollen, and I didn't want to try to push any words through it. Much less all the words I wanted to say to him.

"She can get up herself!" Sergeant yelled. He was smirking again and this time the Blackthorne Boys weren't even trying to hide their laughter.

I never hated boys as much as I did then.

And then there was Zach. He was still looking at me with those indecipherable eyes. His lips were turned to a frown and his Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed with what looked like difficulty.

I didn't need his stupid pity.

"Now, "Pike was saying brightly, "Goode showed excellent technique there, although I would have definitely stayed on the opponent's chest longer."

Zach nodded very slightly at me when he said that, and I wondered if he was trying to say that's why he'd done it; I would have been worse off if it had been the Sergeant. I really didn't care. I was still pissed.

With a grunt I slowly tried to sit up. Pain shot like fire through my limbs and I was seeing spots.

Suddenly hands were on me, lifting me gently to my feet.

"Goode!" Pike yelled again so I assumed it was Zach that was helping me up. I couldn't help but shiver at the touch of his gentle, soft hands. It was hard to believe those very hands had just beat the shit out of me and had cupped my face once upon a time to kiss me.

No I didn't want to think about that.

I was finally on my feet and breathed heavily. It felt like someone stabbed my ribs every time I took a breath.

Honestly, I was crossed between scared and impressed at the fact Zach could totally immobilize someone that quickly and efficiently. He must have been really holding back at Gallagher. Come to think of it, they all have.

Zach kept a hand lightly at the small of my back - probably to keep me from falling over - while Sergeant Pike shot daggers at us, mainly me.

"Defence Sequence 4," he barked. "NOW!"

Oh no, I thought, whimpering. I wouldn't be able to make it if Zach did something like this again. I was terribly scared and couldn't help but see my short life flash before my eyes. I knew I was done for.

But again, Zach didn't move. He glared right back at Pike, something I was sure no one else had ever had the balls to do, and it was a hundred times more deadly and fierce.

"No."

Everyone gasped. But no one looked more astonished than Sergeant Pike himself. His meaty face turned red to purple.

"What did you just say?" He roared tendons and veins popping out of neck and forehead. Behold Frankenstein's Monster ||.

Zach took a step forward and lifted his chin defiantly. "I said no."

And then Sergeant Pike stormed over like an angry bull and I was extremely scared of what might happen to Zach - or me.

Everyone seemed to hold their breath and some people even shut their eyes but Zach just stood there, never losing eye contact or flinching.

Pike's meaty fist connected with Zach's jaw and there was a sickening crunch and snap.

Everyone gasped and someone even whimpered as Zach hit the ground with a large thud.

No one dared to breathe as Zach lay there for a moment, under Pike's furious gaze.

"Get up Goode!" He kicked Zach in the ribs and he heaved a raspy gasp, coughing out a glob of blood.

Horror and terror washed over me because even if Zach didn't like me, I sure as hell still liked him a lot and I couldn't stand the sight of him bring hurt.

Slowly, but surely Zach got to his feet, his chest heaving and his face bruising but that murderous glare didn't leave his face.

"Now," Pike hissed, thinking he's gotten the best of him.

"Defence Sequence 4."

Zach turned his face to the side and spit out another glob of blood. He wiped his mouth and faced Pike once again.

He actually had the nerve to smirk. "You know what? I don't think I will. What are you going to do about it Pike?"

To say we were surprised was a complete understatement.

And to say Sergeant Pike's eyes popped out of his sockets and steam bellowed from his ears is no exaggeration.

"Why you little shit-" He stopped abruptly and straightened to his full towering height, smirking.

"If you don't do it, I'll be happy to demonstrate it myself."

He stalked over towards me until Zach jumped in his path.

"I won't let you do that."

Sergeant Pike laughed, but it was choked. You could tell he's never had anyone challenge him before, not even Zach until today.

"And you're going to stop me? I guess I'm going to have to take you out as well."

Zach didn't even blink. "I don't think you want to do that Pike." He took a step forward. "I've fought far bigger men than you. I was raised by Her."

Another step. "And what do you think She will say? When you're bruised and bloody while giving your weekly report? I don't think She will be very happy with you Pike."

Zach was now standing right in front of the Sergeant, staring him down - or up I should say.

Sergeant Pike was at least an entire foot or two taller than him but something about Zach's eyes and the way they gleamed made him recoil. It was like The Hulk cowering to a small person.

Honestly, it looked pretty ridiculous and if I wasn't so scared or stunned I might have laughed.

Pike glowered but thank goodness didn't move.

"Morgan and Goode. Have fun in the tombs tonight."

In front of me I heard the boys _oooh_ softly and rolled my eyes at their immaturity.

But _the tombs_? Sure sounded fun alright.

I wonder if it's actually well... a tomb.

And then I couldn't help but puzzle over why the hell Zach went through all that trouble for me. He could've just gone the easy way and did what Pike asked.

Why would he care if I got seriously or permanently injured?

I mean, the way he's been treating getting maimed would be nothing to what I've felt these last couple of weeks.

"Dismissed!" Pike bellowed and the boys trudged back to the psychotic ward disguised as a school.

I wanted to thank Zach but he wouldn't even look at me, keeping a good distance and lots of people between us as he walked back towards the school.

Some people tried to clap him on the back but he shrugged them off, hurrying ahead of everyone with sagged shoulders.

He still looked like a handsome seventeen year old. But the way he carried himself and the look in his eyes were too old and too wise. Someone who has seen too many things at such a young age.

Someone who has too many secrets, too many regrets and guilt weighing him down, threatening to consume him every day. There sure as hell wasn't any naivety in him anymore and I wonder if there ever was.

He didn't look like he could ever joke or smile or laugh like boys his age should. I thought back to last semester and all his silly antics and wondered how he changed from being so gloomy to so happy. Or from being so happy to so gloomy.

More than anything, I wanted to know more about Zach's checkered past. Who is She?

The one that made Pike start sitting up and wagging his tail, obeying every order.

The other boy made it seem like she was some legend, someone they've heard of but was so godly, they have never seen.

Watching Zach saunter away made all the angst and worry flood out of my body, the exhaustion and pain finally catching up to me.

My legs buckled and were just about to slide to the ground when arms slipped around my waist holding me up.

I knew instantly from their smell, the softness of their hair against my cheek and shoulders and their body physique that Bex and Macey had arrived at my side.

"Guys?" I whispered.

"Let's get you to the infirmary. You are very brave Cam," I think it was Bex who replied but I can't be sure because my eyelids were drooping and everything was getting hazy.

"Who is She?" I muttered before everything went black.

~ xxxxxxxx ~

I was revived later in the infirmary. Turns out, even though Blackthorne lacks other recourses, it is stellar in the medicine category.

Probably because boys get hurt and injured on a daily basis that they must have the most exceptional treatment or else boys would be overcrowding the infirmary in recovery as a regular hospital would.

Anyhow, whatever they reason, in a few hours, I was good as new again. I was amazed how quickly they treated my injuries, I mean I was bleeding to death! Besides a few scars I was perfectly fine, and I knew if I was at a regular hospital, or even Gallagher, it would've at least taken weeks.

It's very rare for Gallagher Girls to get serious injuries, like I just had.

Now that I was thinking clearly again, all that was on my mind was The Tombs. Damn that sounded scary.

"What have you found on The Tombs Liz?"

I asked as we were finally settled in our room after a long day. Especially for me. All my body wanted to do was sleep for a million years but that wouldn't be possible even if I tried.

My brain was going overdrive at everything that's happened these last few weeks, the stress and anxiety rendering my nights sleepless.

"Well," Liz started. "The tombs seem to be more like caves.

The Native Americans indigenous to this area used to bury their dead in caves like this."

"That's why they call them the tombs." Macey realized.

Liz nodded. "Precisely. After that, the army used this whole area for weapons testing and training in World War Two. After the war, they found another use for it."

"Why is Pike sending us in there?" I wondered.

"Well…since Blackthorne doesn't have much of a use of it anymore, they seem to have….renovated it into a Punishment Zone. Like a certain classroom for detention at civilian schools."

Bex leaned forward. "What kind of punishments are we talking about?"

"Bad," Liz's cornflower blue eyes flitted across the screen. "

Blackthorne isn't one to go easy on its pupils."

Well I sure as hell knew that. Firsthand.

"According to my recourses, there different levels of punishment. The lowest level wouldn't be life threatening, but still severe. The highest is…well…brutal force." Liz looked up at us with wide eyes. "Meaning torture."

"Oh my gosh," I felt bile in my throat threatening to escape as I clutched my churning stomach and sank onto Liz's bed, no longer having the strength to stand.

I looked up at my equally frightened friends. "Guys, what's going to happen to me?"

"We need to tell Mr. Soloman!" Macey exclaimed frantically. "We need to let him know what's going on so he can stop them and-"

"Mace," Bex interrupted. "I have a feeling he already knows."

I knew that as well. "And so does my mom," I moaned. "Why is she letting this happen to me? Why are they doing this to us?"

Bex breathed heavily. "Whatever they're reason, they know a bloody lot more than us that's for sure. They always do."

Later that night a bid farewell to my friends and told them I don't want any daises for my funeral. Just roses.

I'm seriously not joking, I don't know if I'll get out of this one alive.

~ xxxxxxxx ~

I found Zach standing outside with his arms crossed and a bored expression on his face. His bruises were gone too and he was looking flawless as usual.

I stared at him incredulously, trying not to notice how his pose really accented his taunt, muscular arms.

How on earth can he be so nonchalant about the fact Pike might put us through torture?

Zach raised an eyebrow at me as he caught my ogling but before he could say anything a large figure appeared out of the shadows.

"I see your both on time," Sergeant Pike grunted like he was disappointed he couldn't punish us for something else.

Wordlessly Zach and I followed him around ditches and hand dug trenches for military exercises to the base of the first hill and into the dense canopy of trees. The ground was rough and steep. We walked along a path that was overgrown with weeds and brush - as if the wilderness were trying to reclaim it.

Only a single ray of moonlight sliced through the limbs.

I could plainly see the features of Zach's face, how his jaw tightened and lips thinned, the stiffened look in his eyes as Pike walk three feet to a tree that grew from the steep mountainside at an angle unlike any of the others.

He reached for the only limb in the entire forest that didn't have a single new leave and pulled. I stifled a surprised gasp as the ground gave out and revealed a dark entrance beneath the muddy earth.

"First level," Pike muttered.

A look of surprise passed Zach's face, he even turned to look at the Sergeant.

"First level?"

Pike scowled. "You want to test me Goode?"

Zach shook his head but he was smirking smugly at Pike. Once again I felt like I was on the outside, never being able to understand what was going on.

"No sir."

We descended into the underground cave and I remembered what Liz said, that there were different levels of punishment.

The first level must be the lowest and breathed a sigh of relief.

The lowest level wouldn't be life threatening, but still severe.

Well that's reassuring. But at least it isn't torture. And Zach looks calm.

I kept on listing positive reasons in my head as we walked through a dark tunnel to a metal door with a bunch of complicated locks on it that I would love to have examined on any other circumstance.

Upon closer inspection on the door, I realized there was frost at the edges slowly taking over the metal rust. What was all that about?

Before I could ask Pike heaved open the door. It's hinges squeaked and creaked and I was hit by a blast of arctic breeze. It was like walking into a gigantic freezer or something.

"Enjoy your night," Pike said snarky, pushing Zach and I inside. I heard the door close behind us and locks fall into place.

What's more awkward than being locked inside a dark room with a boy who kissed you and then rejected you and then saved your ass in a span of few weeks? That's right, nothing.

I avoided looking at Zach as the single dimly glowing light bulb guided me to what looked like locks wedged into the walls.

* * *

**Third Person POV**

Cammie refused to look at him the entire time. She went straight to the locks and narrowed her eyes on it, looking in deep and utter concentration as her fingers flew like the wind.

Zach didn't. He knew it was pointless. The first level of the Tombs, where he and Cammie were put in, is the easiest, luxurious level of punishment.

Which was being locked in a below twenty degrees (sorry guys, I'm Canadian) freaking _freezer _for an entire night with nothing but your thin uniform on. They put locks there to fool you, to stress you; but the truth was it was manualled by the world's uncrackable safe, the Safetronic 4700.

Trying to crack it open was futile. But it was much, much better than the other levels in the Tombs. It was much better than the punishment he had endured when he was young.

Zach shook his head. No. He didn't want to think about it. This is who he was and he must live with it. It was a curse he must carry on with no way to be rid of it.

Zach leaned against the wall, regarding her.

He couldn't help but feel his lips pull slightly upwards.

Cammie looked super cute when she focused. She got these little lines in her forehead and her pink lips puckered up just ever so slightly…she glanced up at narrowing her eyes at him. Almond orbs blazed with nothing but hatred and disgust.

Well, that makes the two of them.

"What are you standing there for?" She snapped. "Help me!"

His heart was steady. His breathing was even. He knew he was very, very good at this. Years of practice and tolerance turned him into this…stone. Even someone like Cammie couldn't warm his icy heart.

"Save it Gallagher Girl," he said breezily, walking around the dark, insect-filled cavern. "I've been here before. There's no getting out until they open it."

He didn't turn around, but felt Cammie hesitate. "So that's it? There just going to keep us here in this freezing room? Like poultry or something?"

Zach shivered, rubbing goosebumps on his arms. The temperature seemed to be dropping by the minute.

"Yup."

"But…" Cammie sputtered. "That's just cruel!"

He couldn't help himself. He threw his head back, bursting out in chortles. Oh how long it was since he had genuinely laughed. He hadn't even cracked a smile after the Gallagher Exchange.

But of course, there was nothing to smile about anymore.

His peals of laughter filled the air, warm breath carrying tufts of smoky clouds and Cammie felt her fingers shake with anger.

It wasn't fair. Life just wasn't fucking fair! Why did she have like him so much?

"What? What so funny you asshole?" She hissed.

He finally looked down at her, green eyes dancing with amusement like she was on the outside of a joke she would never understand and smirked. It was a slow, unfamiliar sort of smirk – cold and harsh.

This time when she shivered it had nothing to do with the coldness.

"What would you know about cruel Gallagher Girl?"

Remarks like these made her beyond curious about Zachary Goode's mysterious past. It also made her feel like a child.

Cammie couldn't help but feel like they were on complete opposite ends of the spectrum and she was forever scrambling to keep up, but always a couple steps behind.

"What do you mean?" Cammie asked inquisitively.

Zach just shook his head. She would never understand. He didn't want her to ever understand.

He was a mess, broken, abused, unloved and utterly dark. She was the opposite.

They just wouldn't work. They couldn't.

"If you want to continue frying your brain on something that you'll never accomplish, knock yourself out," Zach replied instead. "I'm going to go to sleep."

"T-to sleep?" Cammie stammered, her teeth chattering. She knew for sure she was going to end up with a cold. If she didn't turn into a Popsicle first.

"How the hell d-do you s-sleep in a freezer?"

Again he ignored her, which grated her heart with pain, not that he'd ever know.

She was the chameleon so it never bothered her to be forgotten but sometimes it was nice to noticed. Especially with extremely hot guys that have kissed you very dramatically.

But she was just _used. _Thrown away like trash.

It was true, spies and assassins use people ruthlessly but Cammie never thought it would hurt this much. Maybe because she assumed it would always be _her _that would be doing the using. This is how Josh probably felt.

Again, Cammie felt the unyielding emotions bubbling inside of her. Crossing her arms tightly around her chest she tried to numb the ache inside of her, biting her tongue so hard she felt blood.

Soundlessly, Cammie watched Zach maneuver through the dark place expertly; making her wonder of exactly how many places like these he's been to.

Zach felt around the wall, his fingers tracing a contour of a lonesome brick among the dark earthly dirt. He pulled it open, hands grasping something soft and warm. Smiling to himself, he pulled out a blanket he had snuck in and hid so many years ago.

Cammie's jaw dropped. He smirked. "Would you like to join me?"

She shook her head wordlessly, turning back to the mechanism.

Zach frowned slightly at her back. She looked cold, her small frame quaking like a leaf. He wanted to offer her something, maybe romantically wrap his arms around her before draping the blanket around both of them. She would sigh dreamily and tilt her head up and they would kiss just like the first time…

Zach backed away hastily. The farther she was the better.

"Suit yourself." Zach tucked himself in a corner and pretended to doze off.

He wouldn't sleep of course. The last time he had slept was probably when he was twelve. After that he had fought off the drowsiness in desperate attempt to shake off the steel grip of the horrid illusions and gruesome memories and terrifying nightmares.

He couldn't even escape the relentless torture even under sleep. So he just stopped sleeping. End of solution. But it wasn't. Because he couldn't escape himself.

After maybe another half an hour of tapping Cammie finally gave up and curled up in a ball in the corner opposite of him, shivering vehemently.

Zach craned his neck to peek at her shaking form. "Cammie!" He whispered loudly.

No answer. But there was no way she could've fallen asleep; not like that.

"Cam! Cammie!"

"What?" She hissed back sharply. "I'm trying to sleep."

"You must be freezing," he replied in a much calmer tone. "Share the blanket with me."

In the dark Cammie rolled her eyes. Like hell she wanted to spend a single second with a boy had embarrassingly played mercilessly with her heart much less being in _that _close of a proximity with him.

Cammie didn't understand why he was bothering in the first place.

"No thank you."

"Come on, it's just to fight the cold so you won't die from hyperthermia," Zach reasoned. "It doesn't mean anything."

That just made Cammie feel worse. Of course it didn't mean anything. Not to him.

"Why do you care?" Cammie snapped with so much venom it almost made Zach jump. "Just leave me alone Zach!"

With that she turned around, burrowing herself in a Cammie-sized corner, officially done with him.

Zach sat in the darkness, breathing heavy, soundless breaths. No one would ever know how much this was hurting him. He wished he could tell her, tell her everything and exactly why he was acting like this but he knew he couldn't.

They weren't met to be. It just couldn't happen. Goodes and Morgans simply did not mix, like oil and water.

Zach hoped this will all pass. He hoped one day he'll just stop having feelings for Cameron Morgan because that sure as hell would make life _a lot _easier. He hoped he would look back and laugh at what seems like a life-death situation right now.

But for now all he could do is wait. Zach sighed inaudibly and winced. It hurt to breath. His ribs were treated from Coach Pike's kick and he knew that it wasn't his ribs that was hurting right now.

The night droned on. Zach lay awake thinking. Over thinking. About everything.

His eyes absent-mindedly drifted over to Cammie's trembling frame. She had somehow managed to fall asleep and Zach couldn't help but smile slightly. She always had the gift of being able to sleep wherever she was, no matter what the situation was.

Suddenly she started murmuring. Flailing her arms. Her peaceful face altered to someone in pain and distress. "No, please!" She whimpered in her sleep.

Zach sat up, furrowing his eyebrows in concern. He wasn't sure if he should wake her up, in fear that she would be even more pissed at him than she already was. If there was one thing he learned about Cameron Morgan was that the girl loved her beauty sleep, not that she needed anything added to the beauty part.

Zach got pried out of his musing by a blood curling shriek filling the air. Cammie was moving more violently now, tears streaming down her face. She was shivering, but now if had nothing to do with the cold for her face glistened with sweat.

Oh screw it. He couldn't just sit here and listened to her tortured screams. He heard _that _enough already.

Zach's body was numb from the arctic air but he forced himself to crawl over to her. Why did she have to sleep so far away from him? Oh maybe because he was Zach Goode, the kid nobody wanted anything to do with.

Zach was used to the feeling but having it come from Cammie made it hurt a thousand times more.

"Cammie," Zach whispered trying to wake her up.

"Stop please!" She screamed out and Zach felt his heart break.

"It's just a dream Gallagher Girl wake up."

But Cammie was still shrieking and squirming and crying.

Much to his surprise she threw her arms around his neck, still in dream state.

He felt an astonishing jolt of warmth when he took her in his arms despite the frigid air. He had nearly forgot how good she felt in his arms, how their bodies molded together in the most heavenly way.

"Cammie wake up. Please. You're safe, I promise," Zach murmured in her ear, stroking her hair and rocking her back and forth. "Please wake up."

Finally, disoriented and sweaty, Cammie finally managed to pull out of her horrible nightmare. Imagine her surprise when she found herself in the arms of the torturer of her dream, with her arms wrapped tightly around his neck.

Cammie's bleary eyes widened and Zach suddenly found himself embarrassed.

"I-"

"I'm so sorry," Cammie exclaimed like _she _was the one at fault and ran to the corner of the room as fast as her sleepy legs could carry.

As if she was doing him a favor.

Zach blew out a long breath and slumped against the wall for a moment. He knew he was a jerk. He knew he had hurt Cammie.

And he didn't feel bad about it.

No, he was_ heartbroken _over it. Because no matter how much pain he's caused her, it wasn't anything to amount of pain he was in doing so.

Cammie was the best thing that's _ever _happened to him, the _nicest _thing that's ever happened to him and he even had to let that go to. For Her.

She just couldn't stand to see him happy – not even for the first time in his life.

And people had no idea how hard it was for him, to see her every day and not to talk to her, touch her. To pretend that he hated her and didn't want to see her face anymore, even though that was the total opposite.

He was weighed down with so much depression and agony and pain he felt as if he was going to explode. He was getting suicidal thoughts more and more often. After all, how much can one person take? Despite what everyone thought, Zach wasn't a God.

The only thing that made him want to live was Cammie. Now what was the point, when he couldn't even have her?

His eyes drifted over to her again. They always did that, like she was magnetic. Zach often found himself staring at her before dragging himself away before anyone notices.

Her body looked like it was spasming from the cold. Zach knew that was dangerous and without another thought he grabbed the blanket and strode over to her.

"What are you doing?" Cammie muttered groggily as he draped the blanket over the both of them and pulled her close. He almost sighed in bliss at the delicious amount of heat both of them and the blanket could make together.

"Shh. Just go to sleep," Zach murmured back. Cammie was probably too tired and too cold to argue. Within seconds she was fast asleep, her head tucked in that perfect place at the crook of his neck.

Zach allowed himself to drink in this feeling of being with her where nobody can see them and he would savor it for the rest of his life, for he may not get this chance again.

And then slowly, he felt his eyelids droop and his cheek drop against her hair.

And for the first time in _years, _Zach fell fast asleep without any nightmares.

* * *

Again, I am sooo terrible sorry. I feel horrible for not updating the entire summer. Like I said, the next update will be much faster! But I'm not making an promises...

Also, if you found this chapter confusing (because I haven't updated this entire summer) PM me and I'll give you a quick overview of what's happened! I'm sorry I had to change POV but I couldnt do it with all Cammie POV or all Zach POV.

**So, I'm having this urge to have conversations with my reviewers and fanfictioners. So how are you? How was your day today? How was school? Anything interesting or crazy or funny happen? What did you do for the summer? **

**Seriously, tell me everything. I'm not saying this to be polite, I actually _want _to know. So please don't hesitate and tell me about your life (because I know there are people here from all over the world) and tell you mine!**

Also who's pumped for United We Spy coming in less than two weeks? Who's pre-ordered? Who's going to cry because it's the last series? I know I will!

So review and tell me anything you want. I will read all of it I promise. I'm actually very interested. It's cool how we're all over the world and bonding over a simple interest isn't it? Or is it just me?

Love,

Plain Is Prettiest!  
(At least to Zach Goode and I!)


End file.
